


Cheeky Baby

by WishItWereUs



Series: Cheeky Bitch [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Betaed, Bottom Kang Seulgi, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Semi-Public Sex, Seulrene, Top Bae Joohyun | Irene, Under the Table, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, it was 3 a.m in my timezone when i finished this, my poor beta reader, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishItWereUs/pseuds/WishItWereUs
Summary: It isn’t often that the girls of Red Velvet all get a day off- no schedule, no practice, no check-ups, no managers trailing after them. Being successful means being busy, and with the eight year age range and different interests in the group, it’s tough for all of them to get a day off at the same time.Naturally, the first thing they decided to do when they did get a decent break was go out as a group.Irene is not having a good time...Alternatively; Seulgi fingers Irene under a table in public. Oops.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Series: Cheeky Bitch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876447
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142





	Cheeky Baby

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is the first time i’ve posted a fic since my cringe middle school days and I am now about to be a high school senior, so... fun! 🎉🎉 And yes, i AM glad that this is the first fic I'm posting on Ao3. Horny shit. God fears his creation just as Ao3 will fear ME. 
> 
> Consistency does not exist. I'm imagining Psycho era Irene, Seulgi when she brought back her blonde look for like three seconds in 2018, Joy from Red Flavor era with her iconic red hair, Yeri with her short hair from Peek-A-Boo and Wendy with her dirty blonde hair, also from Peek-A-Boo. This was also originally gonna be a JoyRene fic bc JoyRene tag is starving for content, but then SeulRene dropped Monster mv and i switched gears h a l f w a y through writing this and set me back in writing for like half a week. Worth it. SeulRene lesbians. Stream Monster.
> 
> Let's go, lesbians.

It isn’t often that the girls of Red Velvet all get a day off- no schedule, no practice, no check-ups, no managers trailing after them. Being successful means being busy, and with the eight year age range and difference in side projects and interests between them all, it’s tough for all of them to get a day off at the same time. 

Naturally, the first thing they decided to do when they  _ did  _ get a decent break was go out as a group. Instead of following Wendy’s idea of cramming a week’s worth of group bonding and catching up into the next eight hours, they’ve got the whole week planned out and made their first stop at Wendy’s favorite ice cream parlor.

It’s quaint and pretty, usually full of teenagers or an otherwise bustling crowd, and the girls sit in a private little booth set up by the owners to enjoy their day without getting overwhelmed by any potential fans. They order their sugary desserts, a treat to make up for weeks of dieting to keep their form for performances, and start to catch up on everyone’s activities.

Irene is not having a good time.

Not that she doesn’t love hanging out with her girls. 

No, no, as much as her resting bitch face says otherwise, she’s been looking forward to catching up with Sooyoung’s TV drama and Yerim’s fashion work and Wendy and Seulgi’s music collaborations. She loves this little ice cream shop  _ (“It’s  _ frozen yogurt  _ , unnie, not ice cream!” “What the hell’s the difference, Seungwan?”)  _ and can’t imagine being anywhere else. So why isn’t she having a good time?

Well, she made the rookie mistake of sitting next to Seulgi.

Seulgi, who she hasn’t seen in a while since the younger girl started a collab project with other female idols from other companies. 

Seulgi, who she’s been dating for over a year.

Seulgi, who currently has her hand up Irene’s dress and is playing with her privates through her underwear.

Seulgi, the cheeky bitch who’s smiling and talking to Yeri about the youngest's new makeup deal, innocent as can be, as though her fingers aren’t tracing Irene’s panties and making the older girl start to soak right through them.

Irene hasn’t spoken much since they arrived, and she’s never cared much about being pegged the quietest of the group until now, thankful that her silence raises no eyebrows. She’s not sure she’d be able to speak without her voice shaking and wavering. Her sensitivity only reminds her how long it’s been since Seulgi properly touched her. Against her will to make Seulgi think she's completely unbothered, her thighs start trembling from just the smallest ghost of a touch. They haven't even gotten past her underwear.

Long, deft fingers press hard against her core, almost as if trying to push into her through her panties. The lacy material dragging against her clit gives an amazing amount of friction, and it’s maddening.

(And no, Irene most definitely did NOT wear one of her nicer pairs of panties- silky pink ones lined with lace- for Seulgi to see when they return to the dorm.

Even if she had worn them for that reason, she’d never admit it.)

Part of her is completely thrown off by the idea of Seulgi even trying this. Seulgi has never been this daring when it comes to sex, letting Irene take the lead and submitting to her more often than not. It’s the way things have always worked between them, one in control and one along for the ride, and it’s comfortable that way. This new feeling, the feeling of Seulgi taking control, of having the power to decide if Irene gets to cum or not, and Irene not being able to do anything considering the fact that they’re in public… it’s a little overwhelming. But it’s so exciting that she hasn’t got half the mind to stop it.

Also, it is gonna be so  _ good _ to punish Seulgi for this later.

But that’s a situation for future Irene to deal with, because current Irene can’t hear anything over the pulse pounding in her ears as she focuses on keeping her breathing steady and pleasured noises down. Seulgi tracing the little bump of her clit through her underwear isn’t helping...

“I hear you’re about to start wrapping up on filming really soon, Seulgi” She tunes in to hear Wendy asking Seulgi about her newest Station X project and wonders how long she’s been spaced out for them to have changed the subject without her noticing.

“Yeah… I almost don’t want it to end. I’m gonna miss the girls.” Seulgi pouts with a little tilt of her head and Irene seethes as she watches her bleach blonde ponytail fall over her shoulder. She’s gorgeous.

And her fucking fingers are still moving.

“So how did filming go last week, unnie?” Yerim mumbles through a mouthful of something that looks like pure chocolate and sugar. 

“Our most recent scenes went well. Chung Ha was so sweet! You should have seen her off camera when she-” aaand Irene tunes back out. Seulgi’s giggling through a spoonful of raspberry fro-yo, and Irene would almost be offended by her girlfriend talking about other pretty girls that she works with while she’s toying with her, if she wasn’t so mortified by the idea of being caught.

She can’t be too mad at her, though. At their private booth, Irene sits by the wall and Seulgi sits next to her. Wendy and Sooyoung sit across from them, and their youngest pulled up a chair to sit at the end of the booth. Irene is well hidden, and it’s unlikely that any wandering eyes will see them doing something so indecent in public. But it’s a blessing and a curse. Sure, they’re less likely to be seen, but it only means Seulgi will take the chance to be even more cruel to her.

She can barely hold down a gasp when she feels those tricky fingers yank her panties aside and expose her to the cool air of the ice cream parlor.

Her whole body shudders, and her heartbeat soars when she feels two of Seulgi’s long, slim fingers press against her pussy, dragging upwards and collecting as much wetness as they can before starting to circle around her clit.

Holy  _ shit _ .

As much as she doesn’t want to give her the satisfaction of having her way with her in public, as much as she wants to snap her legs shut and end this right here to remind Seulgi which one of them makes the rules in this relationship… Irene’s desperate. And Seulgi already started, so if they end this now, she’ll walk around wet and throbbing and frustrated for the rest of the day before they finally return to the dorm, which will only make her moody and bitchy. 

Defiance bites at her nerves as she resigns herself to Seulgi’s mercy, scooting forward in the booth to spread her legs a little further to give her better access. She’s never wearing a dress to hang out with them ever again.

As the chatter of the girls continues, with Irene nodding along whenever she deems fit, Seulgi slowly starts to move her fingers faster. They circle her clit, trace her soft, dripping wet lips, teasingly spreading them open. She holds her breath each time Seulgi spreads them, expecting her to push her fingers in and give Irene what she wants, but she never does. The contrast of the heat from her arousal and the chilly air of the ice cream parlor is equally frustrating, but the way her wetness keeps pooling in between her legs (probably making a stain on the bottom of her dress) defies her. She can barely focus on anything besides subtly rolling her hips forward to entice Seulgi into finger fucking her just how she likes it.

“You know,” Sooyoung starts to speak as she scoops some frozen yogurt onto her little plastic spoon, trying and failing to also scoop up a bit of each topping in her cup, “I heard from Taeyeon-unnie that there’s a cute new shop opening up in a couple of days near Cheongdam-dong. Accessories and cheap little trinkets. It’s close to the dorm, so we don’t have to get up that early to go.”

“Oh, can we go with her? It’d be nice to hang out with her while we’re all on a break!” Wendy’s cheery voice cuts in, typical after hearing about Taeyeon. Wendy couldn’t be more obvious about her crush if she tried.

“She’s still recording for her solo album, but I think she could spare some time. What do you guys think?” Sooyoung looks around the table and Irene swears she sees the girl’s eyes stop on her, but she avoids eye contact. She can’t imagine the face she’s pulling right now and would be humiliated to realize that she’s making herself obvious.

The response is an almost unanimous yes from the others, with Seulgi giving the girls that god forsaken winning smile of hers, infectious and adorable, along with her happy reply of “Yea, that sounds like so much fun!” She looks so innocent, but Irene sees it as downright  _ sinister  _ when Seulgi finally pushes a finger in, curling it upwards and swirling it around painfully slow, feeling the heat of Irene’s inner walls.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck- _

“What do you think, unnie?” Damn that Seulgi.

Seulgi is talking to her, for the mere sake of drawing attention to her, testing her, to see if she’ll slip up. The fire of defiance keeps burning low in Irene’s belly, but that may just be arousal. Being at the mercy of her usually submissive girlfriend like this is so dizzying that she’s not even paying attention, barely even heard Seulgi's voice. And she definitely didn't realize that it was directed at her. She’s gushing around that singular finger, rocking her hips forward as subtly as she possibly can to ease the throb between her legs without getting caught, wanting the touches to focus on her clit again. She needs more, she needs another finger, she needs Seulgi to go faster, for fuck’s  _ sake _ -

“Unnie? Are you okay?” Faintly, Irene registers Seulgi’s voice.

Wait- Seulgi. Shit. Irene’s the only one that Seulgi refers to as unnie. She’s actually talking to her. Are they still talking about the new shop?

“Earth to Irene?” Wendy talks to her directly. The finger pauses and Irene blinks, snapping out of her daze and looking up to see the rest of the girls looking right back at her in varying degrees of confusion or concern (minus Seulgi, that cheeky bitch). She swallows to clear her voice and prays to whatever cruel deity may be watching her that her voice will come out stable.

“U-um…” Right. Of course it doesn’t. “sorry, I spaced out. Sounds like fun.” Her response comes out meek and quiet and it’s definitely out of place, but she feels the brief rush of panic deflate when the girls accept it. Wendy smiles across the table at her, giving her a silent look as though asking if she’s okay, and she nods, taking a sip of her milkshake to take the attention off of her.

When the coast is clear, Seulgi’s fingers are at it again, god DAMN it. And all too suddenly, the pad of her thumb presses against Irene’s clit.  _ Oh. _ A burst of heat comes with the touch and Irene ducks her head down further, knowing her face is red and her long hair covering the sides of her face is all she has protecting her dignity right now. She curses herself for not wearing some sort of foundation or powder to go out, because now she has no way to cover her cheeks and hide her blush. Her eyes flit around looking for literally anything else to focus on to keep herself from going insane right here in the booth of a public ice cream parlor. The colorful wall decor. The pattern of the table. The bracelets on her wrist. The rings on her fingers. A similar ring that Seulgi took off  _ right before sneaking her hand under the table  _ \- okay, that’s not helping.

Her eyes settle on the swirl of the whipped cream on top of her milkshake, which she’s barely drank from, and her dainty hands hold onto the fancy glass that it came in as a lifeline to keep her grounded. It’s all she can do to hold back the whine pushing at her throat when Seulgi pushes a second finger in, thrusting them into her a little faster, dragging along her slick inner walls and curling upwards in that tantalizing way that’s meant to drive Irene insane.

Seulgi is using her other hand to play with the cherry on her fruity dessert, popping it into her mouth and tearing it off of the stem, lips wet with gloss and only shining brighter from the syrup of that artificial cherry. Irene is  _ losing it _ . In her horny stupor, all she can think about is those gorgeous lips sucking at her clit and making a mess of her. Idol status be damned, she’s a few seconds away from grabbing her by the hair and screwing her on the table.

When the younger girl glances down at her, Irene shudders again, but this time for a completely different reason. Seulgi’s fingers are still pushing in and out at a steady pace, the dry drag of her thumb rubbing against her clit and causing a delicious friction. Every second slowly brings her closer and closer to an orgasm, but what really makes Irene shake is the look in the taller girl’s eyes. That possessive glint. FUCK, she’s not gonna last long.

  
  


“Unnie, are you sure you’re okay? You’re bright red.” Sooyoung. 

“You’ve been pretty quiet all day.” Wendy.

“Yeah, you’re looking at that milkshake like you want to strangle it.” Yeri. Who giggles unknowingly as she says this, not noticing that Irene’s knuckles are going white from her death grip on the milkshake glass and that she basically IS strangling the poor thing. Irene wants to answer, but the fingers in her move faster, and she throws out any sense of shame or dominance as she looks at Seulgi pleadingly. She can’t speak like this, she’ll get caught, she’s  _ so close  _ -

By some grace, Seulgi shows her mercy.

“Unnie’s fine! She’s just cold. You know how she gets.” In a second, Seulgi turns back to the girls, smiling as though she hadn’t been damn near glaring at Irene like a hungry wolf just before that, and playfully knocks her shoulder against Irene’s as she speaks. The girls nod, Yeri commenting on the ice cream parlor being a little colder than she’d like it to be, and Seulgi, that sneaky, devilish Seulgi, sees an opening.

When the fingers slip out of her and her dress is pulled down, Irene almost cries. But Seulgi’s talking to her before she gets the chance.

“Unnie, why don’t you go to the bathroom and splash some warm water on your face? Here, I’ll come with you!”

* * *

The bathroom door barely shuts all the way before Irene is being pressed up against the wall, a hand on her chest telling her to stay put. She doesn’t bother to contain her moans this time around when Seulgi sinks down to her knees in front of her and hikes her dress up, pulling her panties down.

“You’re such a filthy girl, unnie. Getting this wet in public?” Irene groans when she feels fingers drag through her soaking wet folds again, reaching weakly to hold her dress up so Seulgi can use both hands to touch her. It’s infuriating, being controlled like this, having Seulgi toy with her like she’s the dominant one here. She dares to glance down and realizes that Seulgi is clearly doing this on purpose. She knows exactly what she’s doing, getting off on the power shift, wide bambi eyes gleaming up at her with clear want as she takes advantage of catching Irene off guard, of having control of whether or not she gets to cum. She looks almost inappropriately giddy, as though she’s excited to find out how far she’ll be able to go.

Irene wants to fuck her brains out.

“It’s your own damn fault.” She spits out, shuddering when two fingers push into her again, the filthy squelch showing just how hot and aroused she is. “You- ah.. you’re so screwed when we get home-” another gasp slips from her when she feels a hot tongue press against her clit, pushing against it, leading those soft, glossy lips to close around it and  _ suck  _ on it. Stars dance across Irene’s vision when she feels teeth graze her clit, and she shakes through it all as heat pools in her core. She’s been on edge for so long.

Seulgi is still smirking through it, and Irene’s blood is still boiling. “Are you sure you wanna talk to me like that right now,  _ Joohyun _ ?” Irene groans when she hears her real name through Seulgi’s bedroom voice, letting her head fall back against the wall as the blonde works her fingers even deeper into her.

She reiterates; Seulgi has never been too daring or demanding in bed. She lets Irene take control like the older girl wants, in the way she knows Irene feels most comfortable. Irene’s bossy in bed, rough at the best of times, so this… Seulgi challenging Irene like this has them both high off the excitement. The younger girl is almost waiting for Irene to snap and turn the tables on her, but she’ll enjoy the power for as long as she has it, milking the opportunity for all its worth. Whatever sick punishment Irene comes up with will be totally worth getting to make her unnie fall apart first.

When Irene doesn’t say anything else, Seulgi dives back in, licking broad stripes against her pussy and letting Irene’s wetness drip down her chin. It’s filthy and messy and Irene can feel it spread on her thighs and it’s so fucking gross and hot she can barely breathe. 

The tile walls are echoing with Irene’s moans and the soft wet noises of her getting eaten out, and the fact that they’re in public comes back to them, along with the threat of being caught. It makes Irene clench around Seulgi’s fingers, imagining one of the girls coming in to check on them, or even a total stranger opening the door, simply to use the bathroom, and seeing them like this. Imagine the scandal. The excitement clouds their judgement, and the challenge between the two has them not caring if they get caught as long as they finish what they started. Seulgi eats Irene out with a fervor she’s never had before, the intensity of the situation motivating her to really ruin Irene, to show a dominance she’s barely ever shown since they’ve gotten together. Her fingers move fast and rough, adding a third one to fill and push her to her limit. 

“Fuck!” Oh, the noises Irene makes. They’re so pretty, unrestrained like this. Just watching the way her cheeks flush red, mouth slightly open, trembling through gasps and twitches that make her chest bounce all because of her touch is enough to have Seulgi throbbing in her shorts. Seulgi hasn’t touched herself once since she started this, and yet she’s soaked, dripping right through panties, yearning to hear Irene make that sound again, wanting to claim  _ her  _ for once, to win this game.

When Irene feels a moan vibrate against her clit, she looks down to see Seulgi's face slightly dazed, and looks down further to see her free hand sliding into her shorts, and that's what does it. Seulgi having the nerve to touch herself and try to get off after all of this teasing is what finally makes Irene snap.

Fingers curl into blonde hair and pull forward, the muffled yelp following it making them both jolt, wondering if anyone heard. But they’re too far gone to really stop, and Irene yanks Seulgi closer by the hair, watching her stumble forward and settle on her knees. Her fingers slip out of Irene and out of her own shorts to hold onto the elder’s thighs, whining as her control crumbles right through her fingers.

And then Irene does what she’s always done best. She talks.

"You've got some fucking nerve, Seulgi-ah..." Seulgi tries to pull back to respond, but Irene's hips buck forward before she can get a word out. "Some nerve to touch me like that in front of the girls. And in public, no less. I’m almost impressed.” Even through her rough voice, it’s easy to tell she’s more affected by Seulgi than she wants to admit, what with the telltale breathlessness and shudders in her voice. The younger girl swells with the pride of making her feel good even if she lost her dominance. She sucks and drinks up all of the wetness from Irene, and the elder moans. “God, you're such a slut."

Another whine from Seulgi. Any coherent response turns into mush as she's forced to go deeper by the hand tangled in her hair. Her tongue laps at Irene's cunt to try and gain back some sort of control, but she's getting more and more lightheaded each second.

"You think you can take control? Look at you, baby." She pulls at the girl's ponytail to lift her head. Seulgi gasps out a breath. “It didn’t even take that long for you to end up on your knees for me, just like you always do." Cruel doesn’t even begin to describe the look on Irene’s face or the tone in her low, sensual voice whenever she’s degrading Seulgi. It’s always exciting, always so embarrassing, always makes a cold rush of shame bite through Seulgi’s veins, and she always loves it.

Just when the younger is about to deny the cruel words, there’s a pained cry that’s far too loud considering where they are when Irene yanks on Seulgi’s ponytail again to get her to make eye contact. “Look at me. What do you say for messing with Unnie like this?”

Seulgi whimpers as she tries to squirm out of the vice-like grip. “I’m- I-I.. ow, fuck!” The pulling continues, cruel and painful. “Answer me, slut.”

“I’m- I just- ah!” Seulgi almost loses balance when she feels the tip of a shoe press against the crotch of her shorts.

“Speak up before I find a better use for your mouth.”

“I’m sorry!”

Now, there’s few things that genuinely leave Irene speechless. But this view... This image of Seulgi on her knees for her and her alone, cheeks flushed red, lip gloss ruined, strands of blonde falling loose from her ponytail and framing her perfectly debauched face so adorably. She looks so needy and pathetic, pupils blown wide, eyes tearing up, trying to hold herself back from rutting against the high heel Irene’s pressed against the front of her shorts.

She’s so, so beautiful.

And Irene isn't entirely cruel. She’s pleased by the apology- for now.

“Good girl. Now make Unnie cum.”

The order sets Seulgi into motion, licking and sucking at Irene’s pussy. She slips her fingers back into her, keeping them buried deep and focusing on the firm bundle of Irene’s g-spot.

There’s little to no extra care or foreplay this time around. No slow undoing like usual, or any more teasing. This time, it’s mindless, a primal need from one girl to do whatever she can to please, and a similar primal need from the other to take what she wants. It’s rushed, but so fucking good, and Irene’s seeing stars from the way her girlfriend’s fingers massage her g-spot the entire time she’s licking and sucking at her pussy like it’s her last meal. Irene controls her movements, rocking against her face and using her mouth to get off like Seulgi’s nothing more than a toy.

It should be degrading to Seulgi, really, not having her pleasure at equal priority as Irene’s. And it IS degrading. It’s exactly what she wants. She loves this feeling, loves how hot and wet Irene feels on her tongue, loves the shameless sounds she makes, loves the sting of Irene’s other hand joining the first, both pulling at her hair so she can properly fuck her hips up against her mouth. She’s not even being touched, just used, but it feels so good.

When the walls around her fingers start to tighten and Irene’s pretty moans start to get breathy and quiet, Seulgi knows Irene is close. She tends to be quieter when she comes, more physical than vocal. Seulgi, on the other hand, is a moaning mess right against her clit, hoping the vibrations will help push her over the edge. She wants to taste her cum so, so bad.

  
  


“I’m close… Seulgi-ah, I’m gonna cum… be good for me.” With a rough curl of her fingers that makes Irene’s eyes flutter half-shut, Seulgi looks up, whining to make sure their eyes meet in a plea of  _ ‘Yes, please, I want to taste you, please! Cum for me’  _ before she feels Irene clench down hard.

“Seul- I’m cumming, I-  _ fuck _ !” Seulgi gasps when she feels a gush of hot slick hit her tongue and run down her fingers. The taste is intoxicating. She works Irene through it, drinking up as much as she can. Slim thighs tense and squeeze around her head to hold her steady as Irene rides out her orgasm, praising her through shaky moans.

The grip from her thighs lessens as Irene calms down, sighing when Seulgi keeps licking her softly. She cleans her unnie up without having to be asked, licking up the mess on Irene’s thighs and her still dripping pussy, licking around the heated skin and sucking on her clit one last time before leaning back to lick her fingers clean.

Seulgi smiles when a soft hand cups her cheek in praise. She’s practically glowing in the aftermath of it all, heart still pumping from the adrenaline of doing this in public. Slowly, the older girl kneels down to Seulgi's level, gently grabbing her wrist to pop two of her fingers in her mouth, tasting her own cum of of them and holding searing eye contact the whole time. The sight is so downright filthy that Seulgi moans from it alone, watching Irene smirk before standing back up, her chest rising and falling as she tries to regain her breath after coming so hard. She looks like a Goddess.

The gentle moment doesn’t last long, though.

"Stand up." The command in her voice makes Seulgi jolt. Not having to be told twice, she stands up from her shaky knees, barely able to wipe her mouth before they’re switching places, Irene pushing her back pressing against the wall and a manicured hand daintily wrapping around Seulgi's neck to apply just enough pressure to make her head feel light. Seulgi feels more than sees Irene leaning in to whisper in her ear, warm breath coming in spent huffs and trailing down her neck, making Seulgi’s body go rigid. Excitement shoots through her at the idea of getting the favor returned.

“You did good, baby girl,” Irene starts, nosing her way up Seulgi’s neck, promptly ignoring the gasp it elicits and the attempt from the younger girl to roll her hips forward. Her grip around her throat tightens. “but don’t think that this is enough. You were a brat and you know exactly what you’re getting when we get home.” And with that, the pressure on Seulgi’s neck disappears. She watches Irene pull her panties back up- pretty pink lace that she hadn’t gotten a good look at before- and the door to the bathroom opens and closes.

It takes a few seconds for her mind to catch up. Irene left her there. Hot, bothered, and soaking wet, without even touching her. She lets out a groan, rubbing her thighs together to find some sort of relief. It doesn’t work. Damn it. As much as she probably deserves to be left hanging, it still made her pout. 

Turning over to the large mirror on the wall, she blushes at the state she’s in. Her makeup is smeared on the bottom half of her face, her hair is better off being taken down from its lopsided ponytail, and her clothes are ruffled up. She makes quick work of fixing herself up to follow her girlfriend back to the table, wondering how long they’d spent in the bathroom (and how the hell Irene is so perfect and confident that she didn’t even glance at the mirror to check how she looked before stepping out), or if the girls caught on to what they were doing. She’s already dreading the horrid teasing they’re inevitably going to face from the other three.

In all honesty, Seulgi has no idea what’s coming when they return to the dorms. She’s never done anything like this, so she can’t even begin to imagine what kind of punishment or torture Irene is cooking up in her mind. All she can really guess is that it'll be long, probably painful, and it may end with her in tears.

She can’t wait to find out.

  
  
  
  


* * *

“So… do they like, actually think they’re slick?”

“Unnie’s dress was literally wet on the backside and they’ve been gone for twenty minutes, they both suck at this.”

“PLEASE shut up, I’m trying to eat.”

“Youngest has to go check on them.”

_ “NO!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name's Yaya and i am repressed lesbian who misses her girlfriend during quarantine lmao. i channel my horny anger through lesbian fanfiction. 
> 
> This is my first completed fic in a while and i mean with all honesty that i have not posted ANY fanfiction in YEARS, since i was a cringe kid in middle school writing H*t*li* fanfic on Qu*tev 🤢 I've just been writing short stories, blurbs, minifics and one-shots on my phone but only got around to actually polishing one up and posting it now that i have a computer and an A03 account. Yell at me, slut shame me, or give me constructive criticism on my writing, i crave attention.
> 
> Peace out, dykes. Stream Psycho  
> .  
> .  
> .


End file.
